Stay, Now and then
by TheGoldenWolfX1399
Summary: An unbreakable bond, An endless loop, A race against time, An unshakable will to wait. "Time, Waits for no one", Time is now, Time can only ever be limited, yet unlimited. "It's okay, I'll wait."
1. Chapter 1 The Time Traveler

Here's another story guys!

Hehehe sorry, i know another story, but this one's all planned out already so this one should end quickly and all.

well i hope it's worth the read.

* * *

_Nobody knew..._

_Nobody knew Ritsu's deepest secret..._

_The secret that worried her to no end..._

* * *

_"(pant) (pant) Where am i?"_

_Amber eyes searched the area around her. _

_Trees, there were many trees around. _

_"M-My clothes (brrrr) w-where are they?" _

_The cool air Blew past her and made her shiver, It was cold and cloudy. The Amber eyed female Person Looked down at her body and realized that she was naked. Breasts, legs, every part of her body was exposed._

_"Oh no" she said to herself_

_Shivering and hurting a bit from the cold she decided to get up and walk around _

_'If i dont move i'll freeze to death' She thought_

_Thus she got up and began walking around..._

_"(clank)"_

_"what's that sound?"_

_The tallish female listened closely to the clanking sound and began to follow it, untill..._

_"Woah" a small Voice said_

_"Ahh H-Hey little girl, Come over here" The female whispered from behind a bush, only her face was visible to the child she was whispering to._

_"Hmmm W-who are you...Are you going to hurt me?" The child with long black hair began to question_

_Amber eyes softened "No never, Come here child"_

_The Female stuck her hand out from the bush...The little girl thought about going over to the older women and she finally made up her mind._

_"O-Oh um ok" the child said softly and went to the women and entered the forest_

_The little girl looked shocked_

_"Y-Your clothes! Isn't it cold out?" what an innocent question_

_"Y-Yes, yes it is but there's nothing i can do about that hehehe" The Amber eyed women Replied while shivering_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ahh..." The women paused and took a seat on the cold dry grass and then continued_

_"...Well you see, I can't travel with clothing"_

_The little girl sat down in front of the nude women_

_"Hmmm? why?"_

_The women smiled and took hold of the little girl's small, warm hands._

_"can you keep a secret?" she whispered to the child_

_"Yes, i can"_

_"Are you sure?, because this is a very important secret"_

_The child gripped the adult's hand tightly_

_"yes"_

_"Well then, (sigh) I'm a Time Traveler"_

_The little gilr's eyes widened _

_"R-Really!?"_

_"Yeah really, that's why i don't have my clothes-"_

_"here take this!" the child gave a light blue blanket to her_

_"huh? R-Really?"_

_"yeah"_

_The Amber eyed women smiled once more and then covered herself with the blanket that was given to her._

_"Listen i don't stay really long so i might just start disappearing in a couple of minuets so don't panic when that happens"_

_"O-Ok Ummm w-will i see you again?"_

_"Hmmm probably"_

_"Ahh ok i'll leave a few blankets here just incase"_

_And then the little girl noticed that the women was starting to disappear _

_"Hehehe don't worry we'll probably meet again not to long from now"_

_"O-Ok Ahh wait, what's your name!? and how old are you!?"_

_"I'm 22 Years old and my name is Ritsu Tainaka"_

_"Ahh Im-"_

_The little girl didn't have time to reply, all that was left was the blanket..._

* * *

With out knowing, The child's fate had changed dramatically that day, Many things will happen, both good and bad.

The little girl's fate became intertwined with the Time Traveler's during that fateful day.

_"I hope we meet again, Ritsu-san"_

* * *

So? How was it? Good? bad?

Review and let me know how it was and if i should continue it...oh and i know it was short but i'll make the next one longer.

Till next update (maybe on this one)

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 First accident with Time

Well here's chapter 2 guys!, oh and thanks to those that reviewed and all

well lets get started people!

* * *

"(Yawn)" Amber eyes eyes slowly opened

"Oneechan, get up!" a male voice yelled into the girl's bedroom

"Ugh, get out my room you Satoshi!"

The Girl yelled at the young male teen

"OK Ok sheesh!"

With the boy gone, the girl stood in her bed under the covers

'It happened again and while i was sleeping'

* * *

_Underneath The bed sheets That covered her, she was nude._

_No clothing on her body whats so ever._

* * *

_"(Brrrr) it's so cold" Amber colored eyes search the area, she could very much tell it was winter._

_"where am i-"_

_"Ritsu You idiot!"_

_"Ouch! Miooo!"_

_small children voices cut the girl's sentence off_

_"Wha?" _

_The Amber eyed girl Walked toward the voices..._

_Step by step_

_She listened closely._

_"Mio that really hurt"_

_"Well it's your fault baka"_

_Amber eyes widen when she finally made it to the scene of two children._

_ One child had Light brownish hair, short messy unruly hair and Amber, Honey colored eyes, while the other child had long black hair and steel grey eyes_

_"T-That's Me and Mio, When we were in 3rd grade. I think"_

_The two small girl's sat on a bench together at the park while holding hands, Both of their noses were red and they seemed to shiver from time to time._

_"Im sorry Mio-chan, I didnt mean to hurt you feelings" The small version of the Time Traveler said apologetically to the girl next to her_

_"F-Fine baka, but i'll only forgive you just this once ok?"_

_"Y-Yeah" _

_A familiar grin had settled onto the Amber eyed girl's face_

_'That-wh-why am i seeing this?' The Time traveler thought to herself_

_Confused, the traveler keep hidden behind a few bushes_

_Sure she's been to the past and sometimes she's gone to the future but...this time...things felt different, she felt like there was a point that she was there_

_"I've been going back to my child hood times lately, why?" she sat on the floor and questioned her self_

_"Just what is the purpose?"_

* * *

And That was all She could remember from her experience before she had awoken, nude in her bed covered in a few leaves.

She then pushed the bed sheets aside and got out of bed and made her way to the desk that was in the corner in her room.

On The desk was a book with a pen next to it, The girl opened the book and on the inside, the first page read

'Ritsu Tainaka'

It seems like the book was actually some kind of journal.

Pages began to turn as the owner of the journal began to search for a clean page to write on

"I have to write down what i remember or i'll end up forgetting"

This journal was actually a recording log of some sort Thus it seemed like Ritsu has been recording her Time Traveling Experiences in this book

"(clamp)" The book was closed

"that's all i remember"

* * *

"Mio-chan!/Mio-senpai!" female voices can be heard

said girl turned around

"Hey guys!" She smiled warmly

"Sooo, oh where's Ricchan?"

Steel grey eyes looked to the floor

"S-She said she didn't want to come along"

"Oh...um well she'll just miss out then" a blonde girl said trying to bring up the mood a bit

"Yeah your right Mugi-chan and looks like Ricchan Will miss out on the cake tasting too" The Air headed Girl said with a bright smile

"Yui-Senpai, stop being childish" A kitten like Kouhai said with a light frown

"Awww Azu-nyan!"

"Nyyaaaa!"

Yui Took the Kouhai into her arms and began to pet her head

"say Nyaa, Azu-nyan"

"Pfft" Mio covered her mouth

"Hehe, Mio wants to laugh huh" Mugi began to tease The shy Bassist

"Ok Ok, well lets get going no-"

"Wait but i still wanna see Captain Ricchan!" Yui released Azusa

Mio looked a bit surprised but complied

"um ok, i guess we could stop by her place and see her"

"yay!"

Yui then dragged Azusa by the hand and ran to Ritsu's home

Mio and Mugi decided they would just walk there

"Yui-chan's in a good mood today huh?" Mugi glanced at Mio

"Yeah, it seems that way" Mio smiled once more

_It's nice having friends_

* * *

"Oh no, not again, No NO.."

"NOOOO-!" Ritsu yelled out and then disappeared, leaving only her clothing on the floor.

* * *

_"OOOO! UUUUUFFFF! OUCH!"_

_Ritsu scrambled and her body began to feel a strange pain_

_Then her eyes widened in terror..._

_"No"_

_"NOOOO! AAHHHHH!"_

_She was in the middle of a snow covered field...naked_

_Her body began to go Numb and she tried to crawl but crawl to where?_

_"N-N-Nooo, I-I-I d-dont w-want To D-ie here"_

_Ritsu's body finally went numb and then she saw a light..._

* * *

"RITSU!" a Voice shouted in terror

Ritsu was on her bed room floor nude, shaking violently, her body was a pale color.

"Oh my god!"

_"MOM!"_

* * *

Mio and The rest of the light music club members came to the hospital

"Ritsu Ritsu Ritsu" Mio kept repeating to her self, Mio was scared, she heard what happened

Mugi and the others tried to keep calm

"I should have forced Ritsu to come along with us, i should have-"

" Don't blame you self Mio-chan" Yui said sadly

And then the girls all heard talking between Ritsu's mother and an officer and a doctor

"Ma'am, tell us what happened!?"

"How the hell does someone get hyperthermia in the middle of september?" The doctor questioned the panic striken mother

as for the officer, he was just as confused

"Ma'am i need you to tell me what exactly happened?" The officer demanded

"I don't know! i heard a loud noise followed by screaming in her room and then when i went in, there she was"

"Jesus, she's lucky to be alive"

"You could go in to her room if you'd like to see her" The officer then moved toward another room and left

"You girls can come in if you want to see Ritsu"

"O-Ok"

* * *

Mio sat next to Ritsu's bed and took hold of her childhood friend's hand

"Baka"

Ritsu's mother looked on

"Mio-chan, should i call you parents?"

Mio nodded

"No don't worry about it, as long as im somewhere near Ritsu they don't really mind"

"Very well"

* * *

4 days have passed now and Ritsu has finally woken up

"Uh jeez"

Ritsu's mother smiled as she heard her daughter speak

"Ricchan"

"M-Mom?"

"Shhh don't worry im here"

Ritsu then decided she would attempt to move but to no avail, she couldnt really move without feeling pain in her body

"your body still needs time to recuperate ok"

"How long"

"You'r most likely to be bed ridden for the next 2 weeks, only being able to move little by little"

Ritsu turned her face in the other direction

"Ok"

* * *

_Ritsu never could understand why she could never stop her self from leaving._

_Neither could she pick the time and location she wanted to Travel to..._

_"It just doesn't make any sense"_

* * *

Ritsu's secret has remained a secret but just how long would she be able to keep it up?

Her ability, Gift or what ever it was had already almost taken her life.

Will Time be her ally, will Time save her.

_Or will Time It self just be the end of her?_

TBC

* * *

Yay, so anyways i Hope you guys liked it and all (I tried!)

and don't forget, drop a review and tell me how i'am doing!

Till Next Time!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Seeing One's Self

Alrighty then!

Here's chapter 3!

* * *

I hope you readers like it so far and all.

Oh and don't forget, Reviews are always welcomed!

Now let me shut up and let you readers read...

* * *

The doctors allowed Ritsu to go home but under the supervision of her mother.

Because Ritsu's mother had to stay home and take care of Ritsu, she couldn't go to work but the doctors gave her note so she would be excused when she returned to her work place.

* * *

"So Ritsu, what would you like for Dinner?" Ritsu's mother asked Her Bed ridden child.

"(sigh) ummm it really doesn't matter mom"

"are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Ritsu's mother smiled and left her Daughter's room

"Satoshi?"

"Yes Mother?"

"Im going to head out and get some ingredients to make dinner, ok?"

"alright mom"

The mother made her way to the door leading outside and then paused

"Oh and take care of Ritsu while im gone ok, Be a good younger brother"

and with that she walked out the door and left.

'Good younger brother Huh?' Satoshi thought to himself

* * *

Mio was lying in bed, curious and anxious.

Mio wondered, just how can someone get Hyperthermia in the middle of september?

'It really doesn't make any sense'

While she was stuck in thought she couldn't hear the knocking at her bedroom door...Until

"Mio-chan!?" a voice yelled out in her room

"Ahhh!" Mio screamed and then hid in her bed sheets

"Pffft! Relax it's just us"

Mio's face peeked out from the sheets

"Mugi, Yui and Satoshi!"

Satoshi stood rubbing the back of his head while Yui was just grinning and Mugi well she was trying to not laugh at Mio's Small reaction

"What are you guys doing here?" Mio questioned as she was getting away from her bed sheets and trying to get out of bed

"Well, we bumped into Ritsu's younger brother while we were coming here and we decided we wanted to check up on Ricchan"

"oh-, hmm wait Satoshi?"

"Hmm, yes Mio nee-chan"

"Umm, where were you going?"

"uhh well i thought...you know uhh maybe Ritsu would love to see you so... I was on my way to come and ask you if you wanted to come over" Satoshi said

"O-Oh, well in that case i guess i'll join you guys then sooo... could you guys leave my room so i can get dressed"

Everyone nodded and left the room

For some unknown reason...

Mio rushed in putting her clothes on...

They then headed off to the Tainaka's residence

* * *

Ritsu was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling...

Never in her life has she ever felt this scared.

Never in her life has she ever worried this much.

Ritsu was scared, and worried.

What if the next Travel was her last?

What if she Died?...

So many What Ifs...

Ritsu slowly closed her eyes and...

_...There it is..._

_That accursed feeling again..._

_The feeling of..._

_Disappearing..._

* * *

_Amber eyes fluttered opened..._

_Cold..._

_Cloudy..._

_Trees..._

_Snow..._

_'Again'_

_There she was, nude, in pain..._

_And in fear._

_As much as she wanted to get and walk, she couldn't. Her body wouldn't_

_She took each Breath in and released each breath as calmly as she could, slowly and softly_

_She could see the white puff of air come out of her mouth each time she would breath._

_'Breath, just Breath...'_

_"(Sob)"_

_'It hurts so much...'_

_Tears began to leak from the Amber eyed girl's eyes, Ritsu felt broken, scared, nervous and Helpless._

_'I don't want to die...go back'_

_'Go back!'_

_'GO BACK!'_

_"Please!" Ritsu Yelled out_

_"(Sob) Damn it all"_

_"Why me-"_

_"I-It's Beautiful! Oh My God Ritsu!"_

_'That voice'_

_"Hehehe I-I'm Glad You Like It Mio"_

_'Move! Move you damn body!'_

_Ritsu began to forcefully move her body_

_'C'mon C'mon C'mon!'_

_Ritsu rolled over and got to her knees_

_'C'mon a little more!'_

_Tears rolled down her red cheeks as she forced her self to her feet_

_"Wow Ritsu, just how much did you pay to get your hands on these?"_

_"Ehehehe um they were pretty pricey and all but that doesn't matter, Besides..."_

_Ritsu dragged her bear feet on the floor and held onto the trees and things around her as she made her way to see what was going on_

_"(Huff) (Huff) I'm Here" Ritsu said to herself quietly as she let her legs drop her behind a few bushes._

_"Merry Christmas Mio"_

_"(Sniffle) Thank you Baka" _

_Mio Smiled, Her cheeks burned a faint reddish, Her eyes shined with..._

_...Happiness._

_The Ritsu from that time line wore a sheepish grin on her face as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head._

_'wow'_

_The Time traveler examined her future self, How did she know it was her future self?. Well That wouldn't be hard to answer, The Ritsu here was taller and she had longer hair._

_'That's me huh, I wonder though, How old am i there-Here or what ever'_

_The Time Traveler didn't know whether it was Here or There, She was confused to be honest._

_"Hmmm?"_

_The Time Traveler felt a familiar feeling in her body_

_She was starting to disappear or more like, She was going back._

_'Wha-, Now i go back, You gotta be kidding me'_

_The feeling felt Tingly and fuzzy and a bit warm._

_'Not yet' _

_Ritsu Didn't want to go yet, but she knew very well she didn't really have the last say so all she did was what she could do, See._

_Mio Blushed and she also looked a bit fidgety._

_Future Ritsu was also blushing aswell But there was something in her hand. It was a small box wrapped with a blue bow on top of the cover, It was open as she held it out for Mio to see..._

_She then pulled something from the box and then Mio did the same._

_The more Mature Amber eyed girl reached out and took hold of Mio's left hand and gazed into her stormy eyes, She then held something with her other hand..._

_"I-Is T-T-That W-what I Think I-It I-Is?" The Time Traveler said to herself in a quiet and shocked tone as her eyes widened._

_What happened next, Changed everything in Ritsu's eyes about her childhood friend..._

_Mio also held something in her free hand but she waited until Ritsu was done with what she was going to do next._

_Ritsu delicately held onto Mio's left hand and then she brought her other hand up and inbetween the thumb and index finger was a..._

_'R-Ring?!'_

_Half of The Travelers body (waist down) Already disappeared at this point_

"A-Are you sure?"

_"Definitely"_

_Ritsu then Slipped the Ring Onto Mio's Ring Finger_

_Mio blushed and then took hold of Ritsu's left hand and did the same..._

_"Oh My G-"_

* * *

"-od"

Ritsu was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to say at all.

she just stood there laying, naked and cold on her bed room floor.

_"Me and Mio? Huh"_

* * *

In all the years Ritsu's traveled, She's never seen her self in the future.

In fact, she's never even encountered herself in anyway...

'Just what does this mean'

* * *

_Ritsu realized Time isn't always her ally..._

_Time could also be her enemy..._

_Just how much can Time influence her life and the happenings around her..._

_And just how much can Time Influence the lives of her friends?_

_"If only you knew, Mio"_

* * *

I got nothing to say, well bye

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4!

Alright i know this update took a little longer but the thing is, is that i thought i had put it up but it finally hit me that i didn't  
Hehehe sorry i forgot...

Well i'll just be quiet now and let you readers read now...

* * *

"Mio-chan"

"We're almost there Yui"

"I brought cake, i hope Ricchan likes it" A cheerful voice said

Mio smiled a bit "Im sure she will"

"ah, We're here!"

Satoshi took his keys out of his pocket and put the key in and opened the door.

"It's pretty organized here" Yui spoke out

Satoshi laughed a little

"just because my sister's unorganized it doesn't mean we're all the same"

"That not what i was trying to say at all, Hmmmm Rikkun!"

"Wha-what did you just call me?"

"Rikkun, because you two sorta look a like"

Mio and Mugi both giggled

Satoshi pouted and then he led the girls to his sisters room...

but unknown to him, while he was gone...

Ritsu also traveled a bit her self...

* * *

Ritsu just stood there, Laying on the floor.

Ritsu hadn't really moved much at all.

Amber eyes began to slowly close, She felt tired...

With all that her body has been through and all, it's only natural

"(Haaa) (Haaaa)" Her breathing was slowing down...

And Just like that, Amber eyes slowly shut and sleep took her away...

"Oh Mugi-chan, what kind of cake did you bring Ricchan?"

"Strawberry"

"Ritsu really li-"

As Mio And Satoshi opened the door, Satoshi quickly turned away and Mio began to panic

"RITSU!" Mio yelled out and quickly removed the sweater that was over her body and went to Ritsu's side and covered her nude body up.

Satoshi Didn't know what to do, He was confused...

He knew damn well that Ritsu wouldn't want him to see her naked but then again, he still felt the need to help out in a way.

"Ricchan" Yui and Mugi came into the room and saw the unconscious Girl on the floor

"S-She's cold?" Mio said

Mugi and Yui then noticed a puddle underneath Ritsu's body

"W-What is that?" Yui Questioned

"I think it's water, Unless..."

"Well what ever it is we won't know until later, for now lets focus on getting her into the bath" Mio said while trying to lift her childhood friend's body

"Let me do it" Satoshi came and began to lift his sister's body in his arms

'She's wet and cold?!' Satoshi became a bit concerned

Mio ran to the bathroom and started the bath and made sure it was warm enough to warm up Ritsu's body.

'What the hell?'

* * *

_"Ritsu-san?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I still don't get it"_

_Bronze Amberish eyes looked confused _

_"Still don't get what?"_

_Steel grey eyes met Fierce Bronze _

_"The fact that you can't travel with clothes"_

_Ritsu let out a Giggle _

_"well i dont really know how to explain it, It just happens"_

_"Um Don't you ever get scared?"_

_"Hmm? Scared?, Of what?"_

_"well you don't really hae control of where you go right?"_

_"well yeah but why should i be scared?"_

_The child gave a sigh and began to look up to the starry sky_

_"What if you appear somewhere at the wrong time?"_

_The older girl became a bit intrigued by the what the child was saying_

_"Oh, well it's happened to me before."_

_"Were you scared"_

_"Yes, yes i was..."_

_"...I was very scared"_

_"Are you still scared?"_

_"No (sigh) I have someone very important to me...She's always doing her best to keep me close and even when i leave i know she still waiting for me"_

_The child smiled_

_The older Girl Grinned warmly_

_"She's always waiting for me..."_

_"Always"_

* * *

"She's in already"

Mio and Satoshi sat on the floor of Ritsu's room While Mugi and Yui began to inspect the puddle the had been underneath Ritsu

"Leaves?" Mugi said as she picked one up from the corner of Ritsu's bed

'Ritsu nude, weird puddle under her and now leaves?'

Mio began to think for a solution to all of this but the more she thought, the more things didn't make sense to her

"(sigh) Im going to be in Watch over Ritsu ok"

Mio stood up and walked to the Bathroom.

"damn it, I leave for a couple of minutes and Ritsu turns out this way"

Satoshi buried his face into his hands

"Don't worry Rikkun, im sure she'll be okay"

Mugi stood quiet and then they all heard the down stairs door open

The girls and Satoshi quickly scattered and ran into the bathroom where Mio was watching Ritsu and slowly closed the door

"Holy Shit!" Satoshi said and Mugi quickly threw her hand over his mouth

"Do you want us all to get killed?" Mugi said to the young teen

Yui quickly covered her ears

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Mio said in a shaky tone

"The down stairs door was opened"

"Do you guys think.."

Mio paused and then looked at Her unconscious Childhood friend that was in the tub

"Maybe" Mugi said

"Hopefully not" Satoshi also joined in

"Satoshi!"

Everyones eyes widened

"Ritsu's mom" / "Mom?"

Mugi and Satoshi both peeked out the door and were met with Mrs. Tainaka's amber eyes

"what are you guys doing here? and why are you guys hiding?"

"Uhh l-long story"

"Is Mio-chan there too?"

"Uh-ha hello Mrs. Tainaka" Mio waved her hand

"we're not going to die?"

Everyone turned to Yui

"ok, will someone tell me whats going on already"

After an hour or two of explaining what had happened everyone seemed tired

"I told you stay and watch Ritsu"

"I know but i only left for a couple of minutes"

"you can't even do that, can you?"

"Im sorry mom"

* * *

"Uhhrgh!"

Amber eyes opened

"Water?"

Ritsu found her self in a tub

"Ouch, my head's really killing me here"

Ritsu put her hand on her head and began to rub the back of her head

'Did i fall or something?'

"Ritsu?"

"Huh? Mio?"

A hand reached out and began to caress her cheek

"Im Here Ritsu"

"What happened?"

"We're not sure, We were hoping you knew"

"Well i don't"

Mio ran her thumb over what seemed like a bruise abd a cut on Ritsu's cheek

Ritsu shut her eyes and and tried to think...

'what happened'

* * *

_Ritsu began to hear faint voices..._

_"I-It's Beautiful! Oh My God, Ritsu!"_

_"Hehehe I-Im Glad You Like It Mio"_

_and she began to see blurry images..._

_Her Bear feets dragging them selves to their destination _

* * *

_'I-I remember now!'_

A faint blush made its way onto her cheeks

"Uhh, well i cant really remember but what ever happened, im sure it wasn't bad"

Mio sighed and then stood up

"Want me to help you out?"

"Uhh yeah, that would be nice"

Both girls were now blushing

"Owww! Don't squeeze my boob!"

"Wha, it's the closest thing to grab onto- OWWWW!"

"Baka! Find your own way out now!"

"Im sorry!"

"You always have to ruin the moments!"

"Wait there was a moment Between us!?"

* * *

It might have rushed though, sorry

oh and next chapter should be better.

Till next time

Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Worries

Finally, Here's chappie 5!

* * *

Sorry for any spelling mistakes Ect.

* * *

"Mio?"

"What is it, Ritsu?"

Ritsu nodded, "forget it"

Mio's eyebrow went up, "Ritsu, i'm always here for you..."

Now it was Ritsu's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Mio..."

"I've been feeling that you've been sorta...out of sorts, you're not acting like your self. I just want you to know that i'm always her for you, no matter what"

The Golden eyed girl smiled, "Thanks", With a sigh she stood from where she was, "Thanks for everything you've done for me"

* * *

_Time waits for no one, It just keeps going and going._

_Waste what little time you have left...Little, you might wonder why the word "little" was used. No knows just how much time you truly have on this world, One moment you're here and the next moment you're loved ones are mourning your death._

_Time, truly is an unpredictable force._

_Time is...and Unstoppable force._

* * *

"Nee-chan?"

"What is it Satoshi?"

"Mio Onee-san really worries about you"

Ritsu put her manga down. Satoshi was right, Mio really does worry.

Satoshi observed his older sister, "What happened when i left?"

There was this eerie silence that filled the older Tainaka's room.

"I-I...I felt myself...", Ritsu put her manga to the side, she felt a knot forming in her throat, "...Disappearing"

Satoshi knew full well what his sister was saying.

"You don't think...You'll end up like...", Satoshi knew where this conversation would go...He began to feel the knot forming in his throat aswell.

"...Like dad?", Ritsu finished what her brother couldn't.

Satoshi loved his sister, though they'd fight and argue, he still loved her non the less. Losing His sister would truly be the end of the world to him.

Ritsu smiled sadly, "Maybe"

Satoshi bit his bottom lip, his eyes began to water up. "Baka...Y-You just have to stay"

The amber eyed girl looked at her younger brother, she truly wished it was that easy.

_"...It's easier said than done, Satoshi"_

* * *

_Everyday, she feels herself disappearing..._

_But disappearing to where?_

_Ritsu tried so hard, she truly did. She'd try and stay, everyday._

* * *

Mio wondered just what's been on her beloved childhood friend's mind, she could easily tell...Ritsu was bothered and uncomfortable lately.

Mio began tuning her Bass.

"Ritsu"

A tear rolled down her rosy cheek, she held her head down and set her bass aside. 'This feeling?'

A strange feeling's taken root in the pit of her stomach, she felt a sick feeling, one of sadness and loneliness.

The bassist laid onto her bed, face the wall. she felt like she was being pressured, but pressured to do what?

* * *

_The Bassist's always stood beside the Drummer and she vowed that someday she would pay her Drummer friend back for everything she's done for her._

_Ritsu was always there for her when they were younger, and now that they have grown, she made a promise to herself...that she'd stay by her side._

_No matter what..._

* * *

Omg, i know i know, It's been taking me a while and all...sorry. I've been really busy with school and all. (also updating my other fics)

Well, this was short and all but next chapter should be longer (hopefully)

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till Next chapter, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6 fear and brashness

It's been a while, Hehehe...Pretty long actually, I apologize for that.

* * *

I apologize for any type of mistakes I might make.

* * *

_"I've seen her many times, I've met her before she even knew me"_

_Amber eyes looked around, cold and snowy, it was cloudy._

_"I wonder, how come she doesn't remember me?"_

* * *

"Mio", Ritsu was nude once again, her chest rising as she caught her breath.

'Why, I've encountered Mio so many times, yet...she can't recall it, she doesn't...'

The Time traveler Wondered why her childhood friend could not remember her in other times, Ritsu had on so many occasions, physically interacted with the ravenette, Ritsu remembered it, but why couldn't Mio?

Ritsu allowed a sigh to escape her lips, she was laying on the floor of her room.

"Why can't I tell Mio? What am I afraid of?"

Ritsu closed her golden eyes, she held something to her chest...an item. 'This...This'll make it all easier to explain, I'm sure of it, Mio's kept this with her since I met her back then, I'm sure she'll realize it's missing.'

The Tainaka teen held a blue slik scarf against her chest, for the first time, she was able to bring something back with her...It shocked her, yet...Gave her hope, Hope that maybe she's starting to tame this uncontrollable gift or curse, whatever it was.

* * *

_'Are you afraid?'_

_'Yes, I am. I'm terrified'_

* * *

Ritsu, looked at the ceiling as she clutched the scarf in her hand, her golden fearless eye, filled with...fear. A memory from a conversation she had, had with a young Mio came to her, Mio's small voice, Mio's promise.

* * *

_'Don't be afraid, because I'll always look forward to seeing you, Ricchan'_

_'Huh, Really', Honey eyes softened._

_'Yeah, I'll be sure to leave blankets for you if you appear again, I wouldn't want to see you get sick.', A small Raven haired child smiled warmly, the smile, filled with...Hope._

_'You'd do that, I-I mean, it might be a while till I come around here.'_

_the toddler looked up to the starry sky, 'It's okay, I'll wait-', Mio paused and looked at Ritsu, '-I'll wait till Time no longer goes on'_

* * *

Ritsu was surprised, the young 5 year old Mio, had spoken such promising words.

"You'll wait for me, huh?", Ritsu propped herself up onto her elbows, "Till Time no longer goes on, it is then"

* * *

**_Next day, School_**

"Ricchan!", Yui ran up to her precious captain.

Ritsu sighed when she felt Yui bear hug the breath out of her. "Yuuuuui", Ritsu Pouted.

"Yui-senpai, Ritsu-senpai isn't fully recovered, for all we know, you could be hurting her.", Azusa said as she entered the clubroom.

Yui pouted and stopped hugging the drummer.

Ritsu rubbed the back of her head, "I'm fine, Azusa."

"You sure Ricchan?", Mugi and Mio now entered the clubroom.

Ritsu nodded, "I'm fine", 'For now'

The drummer wanted so badly to seek help from her friends, but she didn't know how exactly to explain it to them.

"Ritsu?"

The drummer's train of thought broke and she came back from her thoughts.

"Uh, Y-Yeah, Mio", Ritsu felt heat go to her cheeks.

Mio's steel gray eyes looked into Ritsu's golden ones.

"Can we...talk?"

Ritsu felt herself go slightly stiff, she looked at Mugi and her other band mates, all of them shrugged.

The Drummer opened her mouth, "Y-Yeah, sure"

The bassist let a small breath out and took the drummer by the hand. "Come"

Ritsu took one last glance at her band mates, all of them had questioning looks on their faces.

* * *

"Ritsu, I need you to tell me what's going on with you", Mio crossed her arms over her busty chest.

The drummer looked away, she didn't exactly plan on how she'd explain it yet, Ritsu's mother and Brother came to find out not too long ago themselves, Ritsu's mother knew but hoped that what was happening to her daughter was just some weird one time occurrence, but soon the drummer came clean to her mother, and her mother broke down, explaining that it was dangerous and could possibly result in the Tainaka girl's death.

Not only that, but Mrs. Tainaka explained that, that was why Ritsu's father wasn't around, she explained that he had left, it was something she'd already grown used to, but the real issue was when he came back...he had been fatally wounded.

He didn't Survive that trip.

Satoshi was hearing in on the conversation and kept it to himself until her asked Ritsu and told her what he heard.

Ritsu fidgeted in her spot, she looked around, not wanting to look her friend in the eyes.

The bassist was suspicious, she felt hurt that her childhood friend would actually hide something from her.

"Ritsu, why won't you tell me?", Mio spoke in a hurt tone.

A Breeze came in through an open window in the hallway they were standing in, Ritsu's body shivered.

'Oh no'

Ritsu's eyes widened in fear, the accursed feeling of leaving was settling in once again.

"Fuck", Ritsu whispered softly, biting her bottom lip, 'Stay, Stay, Stay, STAY!', the Time traveler focused on staying, she didn't want to go now, not that she was in school now, I'd be even more suspicious to Mio, Mio would catch on and soon come to find out about her curse for a gift.

"Ritsu, are you okay?", Mio stepped forward, only for Ritsu to step back.

The Amber eyed girl felt her self begin to sweat, 'I gotta go!'

The Drummer backed away and bolted away from the bassist.

"Ritsu!?", Mio called out.

Ritsu ran fast and hard, she ran to a bathroom on the third floor and locked herself in it, she rested her forehead against the cool steel door.

'Damn it!'

* * *

_"Kisame", Ritsu walked around, she didn't recognize this place._

_'where am I?'_

_The drummer's feet stepping on forest dirt, she crossed her arms over her bare chest, she was quite surprised about how warms it was, usually she ended up at places that threatened to freeze her to death.__Amber eyes searching around, observing their surroundings._

_"Mugi-chan!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Get it, Ricchan!"_

_the time traveler stopped in her tracks, she turned around in the direction of the chatting and noise._

_"ITAI! Mio!"_

_"Baka!"_

_The time traveler followed the voices and noises and came to a stop behind a large tree. she looked on._

_"Azu-nyan"_

_"Senpai!"_

_Yui hugged the kohai._

_Ritsu observed all of this._

_Azusa tried to wiggle out of her senpai's hug, but failed._

_"Get a room!", A tall golden eyed girl yelled out and wolf whistled._

_a certain blonde laughed. _

_"Ritsu, leave them alone!", Mio punched the drummer on the head._

_The time traveling Tainaka sat down on a rock, she always wondered why she'd always see her friends and Mio._

_"Oi, calm down, love. I'm just playin' around", Ritsu took hold of Mio's hand and kissed her cheek._

_The on looking Ritsu was blushing like crazy, so many questions rushed through her head, 'Did we become a couple?'_

_"Awww, Ricchan's whipped", Yui laughed out loud, causing Mugi and a certain teacher to laugh along._

_The amber eyed time traveler felt her heart race, she'd figured that her friendship with the beautiful ravenette had moved to the next level, from what it looked like, Ritsu had gone forward, before her future self slipped a ring around the raven haired beauties ring finger._

_'I don't think I ever saw Mio that way...but, with what I've seen, I think I might just really feel that way._

* * *

Ritsu gasped in a breath, she was on the toilet stall, panting, she wasn't nude this time, yet when she had traveled, she clearly was.

the drummer examined herself, "This is...different"

'Me and Mio huh...', the thought went through her head, she'd seen glimpses of how much closer the two of them have gotten, and she knew that in her travels, what she saw, was meant to happen, and it would in fact happen.

"Ritsu!?"

Ritsu jumped from the stall, 'Oh crap, she sounds mad'

Ritsu thought about waiting for Mio to get impatient enough to leave, but she knew Mio was a stubborn person, and she wasn't going to leave after ten minutes, she'd wait it out even longer if she had to.

On the other side of the steel door, Mio was frustrated, she'd been worried sick about her childhood friend, and no that, the drummer locked herself in the bathroom, it only seemed to make her want to know even more.

"Ritsu, open-"

Mio stepped back as the drummer opened the door, "Mio, I-"

The bassist gritted her teeth together and raised her hand...she slapped the drummer.

Ritsu stepped back into the bathroom, Mio stepped in as well, she took hold of the drummer's shoulders.

"Ritsu, what's going on!", Mio pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Something the drummer didn't know was that, she wasn't the only one confused, Mios herself was in a strange situation, she had began to develop this weird feeling in her chest whenever she saw the drummer. she'd also been seeing a figure in her dreams, a figure Mio had long forgotten.

Ritsu felt her cheek sting, she winced, "Mio, let me go, I'm not ready to tell you", Ritsu said as she looked at Mio with an intense expression.

The Akiyama was confused, 'What does she mean?', "Ritsu, just tell me"

Ritsu grunted when she felt Mio shake her a bit.

"You wanna know?", Ritsu felt her face heat up.

"Yes", Mio now pleaded.

Ritsu then did the unthinkable...she leaned forward and swiftly captured her friend's lips into her own.

"MMM?!", Mio was wide eyed, the feeling of moist warm lips pressed against hers, startled her.

Mio tried to push away, but Ritsu wrapped her arms around the Bassist's waist, 'I'm sorry Mio, but this'll throw you off...for now'

* * *

_The drummer was unaware of the fact that, indeed her travels had actually affected the Bassist, and not only that, but certain outcomes may change along with her fate and her friend's fates._

* * *

Whale, I sorta winged this chapter.

I apologize if it's extremely dry and in need of action.

I'll try and update this a bit, at least three times-two times a month, that sounds fair and easy.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed

* * *

Till next update, Bye!


End file.
